Talk:Gangly Gean
TEST SERVER CAMPING:: Camped on the test server with only 2 other players on the server (In different zones). After 5 hours of camping with widescan he did not pop. However, after killing placeholders it spawned shortly. Definitely a PH pop. The spawn conditions on the main page are 100% accurate Camped for the last 2 nights for about 5 hours each night. It is a 10-20 minute TIMED spawn, and it can pop ANYWHERE that the saplings can pop. I've seen it all the way to the north west wall, in the middle, all the way to the south east wall, and very far north. The reason many people think it's a lotto or a PH is probably because of the very large spawn area. It's very easy for a random group of people to pass by and kill it before you even know it has popped, especially if you're only looking in the north west area like some people are saying it can only pop in. * Maybe in your case this was true but I've experienced varying pop times in which exceeded 20 minutes. 90NIN/DNC solo is possible, but I only have 2 lunar abyssites, and not that good of an evasion setup. With Crour buffs, Hochomasamune, Kamome, Ungur Boomerang, Aurore Doublet, Iga Tekko +1, Raja's Ring, Heed Ring, Peacock Amulet, Bushinomimi, Brutal Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Velocious Belt, Iga Hakama +1, Aurore Gaiters, Voracious Violet, Razed Ruin, fully merited katana, evasion, ninjutsu, crit rate, spell interupt down, and eating squid sushi +1, I was only able to solo it once using all of my temp items and spamming curing waltz 3 on myself. It is immune to stun so it's ga spells always hit and always wipe shadows, elemental ga spells took about half my hp away each time. NIN/WHM would seem to be better for protect, shell, and bar-spells. Iga Erimaki drop rate is extremely low even with Blue!!. Went 1/27, proc'd Blue!! on 9 of them. The time it dropped was with Blue!! and TH 5. Edit: Went back tonight to help try to get Erimaki for a friend, and we went 1/1 no TH no Blue!! maybe I just had a bad luck streak earlier, or got really lucky tonight. Hope this helps sort out some of the confusion about this NM. Good luck! --Raezy 07:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Camped today for 2 hours- no spawn. Potentially has a PH? I've camped this NM many times for my buddy with him, his brother, and I. We had camped for 2 hours without a pop, began killing Sapling and we had a spawn within 10 minutes. To the original poster my theory of this NM is exactly the opposite of what you are thinking. I think there is a placeholder that spawns in the valley between the north and south grouping of trees which would make someone come to the conclusion that the NM is a timed spawn, because you are watching the pop location for the nm and not the area where the PH is located. (IE: if someone were to kill the ph while you were watching the spawn area for the NM, you would not know) Upon killing Gangly Gean i watched a Sapling spawn where he died (coincidence im sure it is not fixed to have a sapling spawn in the position he dies) what i also noticed while killing these saplings in the valley is on 2 or 3 seperate occasions i witnessed a Sapling DESPAWN while free roaming, and moments later Gangly Gean would appear. Keep an eye out for this as it is more than likely an early indication the NM is going to spawn/has spawned! In any case, whichever method you attempt good luck, i have been here for about 2 or 3 hours and it has spawned between 10 and 15 minutes for me every time while killing saplings by the south grouping of trees starting at the most Northwest "Stray Tree" all the way down the valley to the south camp, without actually entering the south camp or north camp. -Kelsie(Bahamut) Just soloed this easily on NIN/DNC, although I received one random Cure V from a passing WHM. I went into the yellow once, but he didn't stand a chance. I used atmas Voracious Violet, Stronghold, and Apocalypse. 0/1 so far on neck. Frankblack (talk) 19:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Frankblack (Siren) Definitely seems to have a PH Camped this for about 1 hour and did not pop. Started to kill the saplings in the north side of E-10 where there are a few trees and it popped. It's always popped around there; if it's anywhere else it probably wandered there. A somewhat easy kill for 85 NIN/THF COR/RDM and BRD/WHM. COR uses Ninja Roll and Magus's Roll, BRD keeps haste and mambos up. Went 1/9 on Iga Erimaki with TH1 for 8 kills without triggering a weakness. The helm is very common, we went 7/9. The NM itself hits for about 240 on a 85 NIN with no protect. However, he has 2 modes of attack which change depending on which TP attack he uses. When he uses Entangle he uses standard attacks that also have a drain effect (50 dmg). If he uses Drill Branch, his attacks are threefold attacks and hit me (NIN) for well over 500 damage if all 3 hits connect. --Natoe *Camped this today with LS for Key Item. We killed 4x (with killing of saplings) with no key item dropping then went to kill some other mobs, we came back about an hour later and it was up and walking around so maybe no PH in the saplings. Lotmorning Cerb 10/6/10 *Camped today with 90 NIN/DNC and myself 90 THF/NIN. Very easy duo fight. Killed it 4 times in a row. First pop 15 mins, second pop 15 mins, third 20-25 minutes, fourth pop 1hr +. We stayed in the area, and no other group came through. We killed saplings all over. Not sure if there IS a PH, but doesnt seem to be much rhyme or reason either. --Joz Trio Fight *Killed with 85Thf/Nin and 2x 85Rdm/Whm. One Rdm attacked with Thf other Rdm stayed back to Curaga after the NM used Sleepga II. Kept Bio III, Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind, and Poison II on at all times. Rdm's could not get Silence to land it might be immune. NM has decent accuracy. With its aga's and melee attacks I was without shadows a few times and Rdm's had to spam a few Cure IV, but was nothing we could not handle. Went 2/2 on the Noesis Helm. --Mathayus 21:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by 85 Nin and Whm. *Trio'd with bst/nin thf/nin and mule whm. Easy fight. Noesis Helm dropped all 4 times. Iga Erimaki 1/4 -- proc'd blue !! with Evisceration. Solo Easy solo with Dipper Yuly as BST90/DNC. Zero to two Pet Food Zeta needed depending on how often Gean uses tier III -ga spells versus single-target tier IVs. Master has plenty of time to run out of range of any spells cast. --CubsWoo 13:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Definitely very simple as BST at 90. It takes very little like the above poster said, it really varies depending on the spells casted. If it poisonga's, leave the poison on yourself because it *does* Sleepga often. This mob is very unique in its attack style, though. It most certainly does have either a high chance of triple attack procs on single melee hits after using Drill Branch, or just has an 'occasionally deals 2.5 damage' effect. Hit Yuly in a non-PDT set for almost 600 damage, non-crit. 1/3 on Noesis, about 0/7 on Iga without the blue weakness. --KittyhawkZ 03:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy solo as 90NIN/45WHM. 1/1 Erimaki. *I tried it too. With only 5mp refresh it spammed so often Ga i was without MP when it was at 75%. All nin debuff used, well buffed PIV SIV SS etc. So "extremely" needs pretty much more details. At least atmas, gear set etc... I just soloed it as 90NIN/45DNC easy fight Paralyze and Blind stick w/o resist. Vordox Leviathen server went 1/7 got 2 neosis helms and 1 Iga Erimaki Dec 26 5:14PM est Very easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Can keep up sambas and use Fan Dance only when/if needed. Save TP for after -gas. Violent flourish doesn't seem to stick on it. Easy fight, Duo'd with 90NIN/DNC, and 90DRK/NIN. Nin and Drk ran spells hoping for grellow. Take poison pots to avoid sleepga. Keep debuffs on from Jutsu. Easy fight. ----Omnicry Deehop--- 90DNC/NIN is an easy fight. Would prefer this anytime over 90NIN/DNC solo, cause I've seen it cast -ga spells 3 times in a row. A /DNC can not keep up with only Curing Waltz 3. Not to mention TP. Used EVA-gear for that, but I think for a 90DNC/NIN its even possible without --Killercat Bis 07:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 90SAM/DNC tough fight, he resisted every stun i used. got tough at the end when he spammed thunder IV water IV waterga II and thundaga III, but apart from his spells, he is a joke. ~ Alexisback 99NIN/DNC is a very easy solo fight. Not particularly great gear. Kept shadows up as much as possible to avoid physical attacks and some spells (Water IV etc). Also kept blind and paralyze on the NM. There was nothing I could really do about the -aga spells other than have a Curing Waltz III and Utsusemi ready. Atma used was RR, Apocalypse and Sea Daughter. Beaten it 3 times so far with no problems at all. Unfortunately 0/3 blue procs and 0/3 on Erimaki drops. ~ Alamah, Bahamut Server. 90THF/NIN Solo Easy solo with THF/NIN as long as you have Shell 5! I tried twice, but the first time she Thundaga III'd twice in a row, and my health couldn't keep up, especially unbuffed. Flee'd to conflux, healed, restocked temps, and asked a stray WHM for Shell 5. After that, the fight was ridiculously simple because nukes were shaved in half. Eva setup (380 Skill, which didn't help much. Some of his normal attacks act like TP moves and wipe 2-3 shadows.), 24% haste, Atma of the Razed Ruins/Atma of Apoc/Atma of the Mounted Champion. Spawn Conditions After camping him for about two hours with a friend for Iga neck, it should be noted that he popped regularly about 10-15min during the day (06:00-17:59) and we could not find it spawning at nighttime (18:00-05:59). ALSO, we did not kill any saplings, and there were no other parties in between 2-3 pops during the day; therefore, it is NOT a ph NM. We went 1-about 7 or 8 in total on Iga Erimaki. Giving credit to Kaymat for this magnificent discovery. Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 AFter camping him for about 2 hr 2x now. It never pop as above claim; time pop. Poped after start killing the PHs on WS in the last 5 group of 16/17 saplings. And it pop back to back 10min and 30min 2x. I would say it's lottery yet loting time varies. Timed condition is incorrect. Gangley Gean spawned at 20:00. --Stoneward 06:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Never killed saplings and saw it pop every 12-15 mins during daytime and 0 nighttime --Izzybella 19:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------ Soloing at 90 as Ninja and Summoner Having heard of the ease of a 90 Nin/Dnc solo I went and tried it out (Using Razed Ruins and Cloak and Dagger atma) the first fight went ok I had to use a few meds after a couple of nasty Thundaga III hits but evasion was fine for the most part so physical hits were not too bad was like a 10 minute fight. The second fight however I cannot explain it just seemed to cast Waterga III and Thundaga III over and over forcing me to use most of my tp and time to just stay alive I don't think I even saw any tp moves, though they were there too I'm sure just felt like I was being mana burned. Needless to say the 2nd fight I eventually died at less than 1% left to go which was a pain. Not wanting to end with a loss I geared Summoner and have to say it is so much better. Using 90 Smn/whm (I wanted reraise incase of death and mp was fine with MM atma and RR) I just sent Garuda in cast Dia II then used a blood pact in this case Predator claws after doing this I just ran off till I could only see Garuda's name, once it was dead I'd recast and repeat as the NM never went yellow and would just run after me. The area is very large with no risk of aggro or links so easy to kite it round in this way keep stoneskin and blink up with at least shell incase it manages to get a spell off on you I took a Thunder IV for around 700+ damage but other than that never really got hit if anything I was over cautious you should be able to do 2 blood pacts per Garuda but 1 is much safer incase a nasty spell knocks Garuda out while you are still close. I'd imagine with a second summoner or pet job such as bst a duo would be very easy to do without any running at all if you don't fancy tackling it alone. I went 1/15 on this the first 14 tries I had no blue trigger the 15th time I managed to get a blue !! and it dropped along with helm though it is possible to drop without blue !! Redpheonix 17:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) • Summoner solo is very possible but had some issues myself, mainly from either one shotting a fresh pet without me having enough time to run away or badly timed sleepga from Gangly. I found it much easier to have someone tag along just to have the hate when my avatar died and kite whilst I summoned a fresh ramuh and Thunderstormed to get hate back. It is possible to get two blood pacts off per summon but your timer will probably be down for the next fresh summon. I opted to save so I could use as I put each fresh Avatar on him so the hate would stay with Ramuh and not bounce as it sometimes does. Etibian 11:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have solo'd this on summoner atleast 80 times. Assuming you have the correct atma's this is one of the easiest fights you could possibly do also assuming that you stay out of AOE range. Use ramuh with ducal guard, razed ruins, minikin monstrosity atma and i rarely have had to recast ramuh even one time. summoning magic skill @405(base) -Marysvillain@Asura ------------------------------------------------------------ 90SMN/45RDM Solo Extremely easy as 90SMN/45RDM with Mounted Champion, Ducal Guard and RR. Used Ramuh. Never had to resummon. Kept using Chaotic Strike. Ramuh's HP never dropped below 80% throughout the entire fight.--Zadeel 04:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo 90SMN/RDM. Used Ramuh and Thunderstorm. Kite back and forth near flux 2. I used DG/Beyond/MM atma, have 5/5 merits on Thunderstorm, but really it's no big deal. I'd recommend Ramuh, as this nm seems to be water-based. Edit: Killed him a second time, with MM/MC/DG atmas this time, and as Zadeel notes, DG+MC means no kiting required. --Gibgezr 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Necklace So far duo'd this 4 times as MNK/WAR with a healer. Gangly Gean himself is a joke. I even had BLU/NIN as my healer for the 3rd and 4th fight. Anyway, proc'd blue every time and got nothing but the helm. No necklace. Maybe I should have my healer sub THF for treasure hunter? I'm just kindof amazed that blue proc hasn't helped me at all after 4 kills. Peldin 00:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I went 1/15+ several months ago with a friend (with blue proc most of the time), then got my own today 1/2 in about 25 minutes with TH but no blue proc. It's all luck. Haxan7 07:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Regular attacks count as TP moves Similar to ironclads, his regular attacks count as TP moves for the purposes of getting staggers. When you proc blue he won't attack for 30sec because he is unable to use TP moves. Solo pld/rdm without blu!! 1/2 neck , soloed it easily on my pld with mdt set shell4 pro5 , refresh, long fight but wont do alot of damage, had regen atma and rr , i ended up using cure4 only 1 or 2 time but my hp was only yellow which was not needed since i have regen atma on and alot of hp as a galka , maybe would have been better if i gone /whm for haste Drops: also drops coral fragment didn't find it on the drop list; killed this nm~30 times and have only seen it drop once, so im guessing the drop rate is fairly low.